The New Dimension
by simsperson56
Summary: When Sherman and Penny use a machine that Mr. Peabody's working on without permission, they end up in a black and white version of New York. Worse, the machine has been deactivated. How will Sherman and Penny reactivate the machine and get back home? AU.
1. I'm Not a Dog!

**I got this idea a couple of weeks ago after watching this film called Pleasantville. I really liked that movie, and it really teaches you the meaning of colour. This story is based off of that movie, but not completely.**

**Anyways, onto the story.**

* * *

My first day of school. It was the day that I was both excited and nervous about. The day that I finally found out what school was like.

You see, I was home schooled before. Mr. Peabody taught me everything I needed to know before today. History was the easiest. All we did then was go on trips in the WABAC.

I don't know what happened afterwards, but I guess that Mr. Peabody was getting way too busy. He signed me up for regular school. He said that it would be a great opportunity for me because I would be able to make new friends.

Finally, the scooter pulled up to the front of the school, and I quickly removed my helmet and jumped off the scooter without any hesitation.

"Bye, Mr. Peabody!" I yelled, running off.

"Wait, Sherman!" Mr. Peabody demanded.

"Yes, Mr. Peabody?" I asked.

Mr. Peabody handed me a shiny whistle. "Take this," he said, handing it to me.

"Ooh, let me try it!"

It seemed like an ordinary whistle. However, when I blew into it, nothing came out, no matter how hard I blew. Mr. Peabody was really smart, why would he give me a whistle that didn't even work?

"This thing doesn't even work!" I complained, blowing even harder with no success.

All of a sudden, Mr. Peabody stopped me from blowing the whistle. "It works, Sherman! It's just in a frequency only dogs can hear. Just use it when you need help."

"Okay!" I chirped.

"Bye, Sherman! And remember one thing! No matter how far away I might se-blah blah blah blah blah..."

Suddenly, excitement took over my body as I began to rush towards the doors, as Mr. Peabody's talking began to sound like a bunch of gibberish.

"Bye, Mr. Peabody!" I called out, running into the school to begin my first day of school.

* * *

The morning went really well in my opinion. Although the teacher asked what kind of tree George Washington cut down, and this girl named Penny said he cut down a cherry tree. I explained that those stories were made up, but the girl kept shooting me dirty looks.

The good thing was, I had already made two friends: Mason and Carl. We were chatting away at lunch like crazy, even though we just met.

"What'cha got there, Sherman?" said a female voice.

I turned to the right. The voice came from that girl, Penny. I had already made two friends, it would be a crime not to keep the party going.

"I've got baby carrots, organic apple juice, and a tuna sandwich," I replied, taking a big bite of the sandwich.

"It's super high in omega-3s!" I spoke with my mouth full.

Penny giggled. "So you eat human food?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I?"

"Because you're a dog," Penny teased.

I felt my heart plummet into my stomach. "No I'm not," I moaned.

"Sure you are. Your dad's a dog, so you're a dog too!" Penny yelled in my face.

Suddenly, Carl spoke up. "Actually, I think you're confused. It's an adoptive relationship."

"Zip it, Carl!" Penny snapped. Then without warning, she swiped my tuna sandwich.

"Hey! Gimme that back!" I pleaded.

"Gimme gimme never gets, don't you know your manners yet?" she mocked me.

"I said, gimme that back!" I demanded.

Unfortunately, instead of giving my tuna sandwich back to me, Penny threw it across the room.

"Get it!" Penny mocked. "Go get it, dog-boy!"

My only hope was to shuffle my feet across the ground in embarrassment while the entire class stared at me to go and retrieve my tuna sandwich.

"Yoink!" said Penny.

I turned around in a flash to find Penny standing there. Holding my whistle.

"Hey!" I yelled.

"Aww, dog-boy has a whistle, how cute," said Penny, blowing into the whistle. However, her smirk quickly turned into a look of annoyance.

"Ugh, this stupid thing doesn't even work!" she complained.

"It's a dog whistle," Carl spoke. "It operates in a frequency that only dogs can hear."

"I said, ZIP IT!" Penny snapped. Then she turned back to me, and before I knew it, she had me in a headlock.

"Just admit it!" Penny yelled in my ear. "Admit that you're a dog!"

At that point, there was only one option left for me. At that point, the entire lunchroom was chanting "Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!" and Penny's arm was right in front of me. I was ready to make my move. All I would have to do is lurch my mouth forward and attack Penny's arm. It seemed like the only feasible option to get Penny to stop attacking me at this point.

"Sherman!" a familiar voice called out.

I shifted my head upwards as Penny finally let go of me.

"Sherman!" Mr. Peabody ran over. "I heard you blow the whistle! Are you okay?"

"No!" I cried. "This girl named Penny," Sherman pointed at Penny, "swiped my sandwich and blew the whistle! Then she attacked me."

Mr. Peabody sighed. "I'll take you home," he whispered. "We'll talk about it there."

I grabbed my stuff and followed Mr. Peabody out of the school. As I was leaving the lunchroom, I could swear I heard Penny giggling behind me.

* * *

**There's the first chapter! I am quite excited to write the rest of this story. It may be following a similar plot to the movie now, but don't worry. That'll change soon.**

**Feedback is appreciated.**


	2. Playdate of Disaster

**I hope you guys enjoyed chapter one of The New Dimension. Well, I've got chapter two! I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

A day had passed since the dog incident, and Mr. Peabody let me stay home from school today. I was quite upset that I already had bully problems on day one of school.

However, when I wandered outside my room to ask what we were going to have for dinner, Mr. Peabody was already cooking a gigantic meal.

"Um, Mr. Peabody?" I mumbled.

"Yes, Sherman?" Mr. Peabody replied.

"Why are you cooking such a big meal?"

"Good question!" Mr. Peabody declared. "We've got people coming over for dinner."

"Who?" I questioned. "Are they your friends?"

"No."

"Your grandparents?"

Mr. Peabody chuckled. "No!"

"So who's coming over for dinner, Mr. Peabody?"

"You'll see," said Mr. Peabody.

All of a sudden, there was a loud thumping on the door.

"They're here!" Mr. Peabody exclaimed, running to the door.

All I could do at that moment was stare at the soon-to-be-opened door to find out who was coming over for dinner. I could feel the thoughts whirling around my head.

Unfortunately, the door swung open, and before I knew it, I was standing in front of _her._

The one who picked on me yesterday.

The one who called me a dog.

The one.

Her.

I felt nausea sweeping over me. Out of all of the people in this world, it had to be her. Anywhere but here seemed like a good place to be.

"The Petersons!" Mr. Peabody greeted. "Welcome to our humble abode!"

The dad scoffed. "So he's _literally _a dog."

"I prefer the term 'literate' dog," Mr. Peabody replied calmly.

I stared at Penny, who was giving me the coldest look in the history of mankind. This was going to be a very long night.

* * *

I grumbled impatiently. Penny and I had only been in my bedroom for two minutes, and nothing was working. All I wanted more than anything in the world at that very moment was for Mr. Peabody to walk through that door and end this misery.

Luckily, Mr. Peabody opened the door, granting my wish.

"How's it going?" Mr. Peabody questioned.

"Why did you invite her over?" I hissed.

"I wanted you two to get along," he replied.

"How do you expect us to do that? She hates me!" I yelled.

"Share your interests! Tell her an interesting story you heard some day!"

Then the door swung closed, and I was left in the room. Then the door opened again and Mr. Peabody whispered, "Make it work!" Then one more closing and opening before he spoke the obvious line, "But don't tell her about the WABAC."

The door closed for the last time.

Now, I had two options. I could either sit there and do nothing while Penny played on her iPod, or I could go over and at least _try _to make friends with her.

"Penny?" I mumbled.

There was no reply.

"Penny?" I repeated.

Still nothing.

"Penny? Penny? Penny? Penny!"

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?" Penny snapped.

Penny certainly didn't seem friendly but it was too late to back out of the plan now. "I once heard that if you don't like a person, it's because they remind you of something you don't like about yourself."

"What do you know about _that?_" Penny scoffed.

"More than you think," I stated.

Penny finally spun around in her chair to face me again. "Sure. Just like you know all that stuff about George Washington 'not really cutting down a cherry tree'."

I froze.

"Ugh! What a creep!" she mocked, standing up.

"But it's true!" I rebutted.

"How do you know?" Penny asked.

"I just know!" I yelled.

"Did you read it in a book?"

"No!"

"Did you see it in a museum?"

"No!"

"Did your dad tell you?"

"No!"

"So how do you know, Sherman?" Penny starting backing up into my face, pushing me against the wall. "How do you know?"

"He told me!"

"Who told you?" Penny scoffed.

"George Washington!"

Suddenly, I realized what had just slipped out of my big mouth, and I covered my mouth with my hand. Unfortunately, it was too late.

"George Washington?" said Penny.

"Yeah!" Then, I placed my hand back over my mouth. My big, fat mouth just HAD to keep talking.

"Liar!" Penny scoffed.

Sweat began to bead down from my forehead as Penny's cold stare began to make me sick.

"Don't tell her about the WABAC... don't tell her about the WABAC..."

The words echoed in my mind. I had already slipped up, it was too late to prevent a disaster. I may as well just show her.

* * *

"And this is Mr. Peabody's laboratory!" I announced.

"Wow..." Penny said stunned, as she stared at the many cool objects that Mr. Peabody built in his spare time.

"Don't tell her about the WABAC..."

Mr. Peabody's words continued to echo louder and louder through my head. They seemed to get louder the closer I got to the WABAC room.

Then, a light bulb lit up. Mr. Peabody may have said that I couldn't tell Penny about the WABAC, but he didn't say that I couldn't show her any of Mr. Peabody's other inventions.

"I need to show you something!" I declared.

"What?" Penny said.

"Ta-da!" I yelled, pointing at one of Mr. Peabody's inventions. However, Penny's excited soon began to fade.

"Sherman..." she started.

"What?" I replied.

"That's a phone booth."

Sure, Penny was right. It looked like a phone booth, with 'TELEPHONE' written clearly on the top.

"Oh, but it's not just a phone booth!" I announced.

Penny snickered. "Is it a time machine by any chance?"

"What? No... it's not-"

However, I was cut off by Penny jumping into the "phone booth" and playing with the numbers.

"Penny!" I yelled. "If I were you, I wouldn't be playing with the buttons!"

"Hello!" Penny said, picking up the phone. "9-1-1? I've got a major emergency! I need to get away from this annoying brat!"

"Penny..." I groaned.

"Get here as soon as you can!" Penny squealed into the phone, which wasn't really on.

I stepped into the "phone booth". "Honestly, Penny! What are you thinking?" I snapped.

"Oh come on! Out of all the things in the world, Mr. Peabody disguised his machine as a phone booth? That's pathetic!" Penny replied.

I sighed.

"Ooh, what's this button?" said Penny, pointing at a big green button.

"What?" I yelled, becoming a lot more aware of my surroundings, and of what Penny was about to do. "Penny, no! Don't press the button!"

Too late. Penny pressed the button, and the device roared to life. Lights began to flash, and the outside got more and more blurry...

* * *

**Ooh, cliffhanger! Sorry if I am annoying you guys with the cliffhanger, but no need to worry. I'll post chapter 3 really soon before I move on to my other stories for a bit.**

**Feedback is appreciated.**


	3. Black and White

**This is it, guys. This is the chapter I was excited to write. And I finally wrote it. I hope you guys like it.**

* * *

Eventually, the swirling and spinning ceased, and I was finally able to look around at my surroundings. We were still in Mr. Peabody's laboratory, but it didn't look quite the same. It looked more... bland.

"What happened? We're still in the lab!" Penny complained.

Without answering, I stepped out of the machine. Every one of Mr. Peabody's machines was still there. But something seemed different.

"Hey, wasn't that phone booth red before? Now it's grey." said Penny.

"What?" I panicked, looking at the machine's nondescript shade.

"AHHHH!" Penny screamed like a little girl. "Look at me! I'm in... black and white!"

"Oh my god, you are!" I said stunned.

"So are you!" Penny pointed out.

I peered down at myself. Penny was right, my skin and my shirt and my pants had somehow lost their colour. Then, before I knew it, I was against the wall again being harassed by Penny.

"You listen here Sherman," she grumbled, "I don't know what you did, but you better FIX IT!"

"Calm down!" I shouted. I wanted to yell at Penny saying that the whole thing was really _her _fault, because she was the one who pressed the button. But I didn't want to get into even more trouble.

"Are you telling me to calm down? You NEVER tell a girl to calm down! Ever!" Penny screeched.

"I can fix this!" I protested.

"WELL YOU BETTER START FIXING IT, MISTER!" I was surprised that Penny hadn't strained her voice by now with her yelling.

"All we need to do is get back in the machine and go home!" I declared. "It's that simple!"

Penny seemed to calm down, and I immediately proceeded to go back into the "phone booth."

Unfortunately, when I opened the doors, I got the nastiest surprise in the history of nasty surprises. The walls of the phone booth were empty.

"Um, Penny?" I mumbled.

"Are you done yet, Sherman?" Penny groaned.

"No... I'm afraid getting back won't be simple," I said.

"What? You're kidding," said Penny.

"No, I'm not! The buttons are gone!"

Without saying a word, Penny zoomed over to the phone booth to stare at the empty walls.

"No, no, no!" Penny panicked. Before I knew it, she was slamming the door open and closed repeatedly.

"This can't be happening! This isn't happening!" she shouted.

"Penny, stop!" I yelled. "Do you think that the buttons will 'magically appear' if you slam the door enough times?"

Penny sighed. "Yes, Sherman! I totally think that!" she said sarcastically.

"Seriously, Penny? You think that?" I replied, not picking up Penny's tone.

"I was being sarcastic, you idiot!" Penny shrieked.

"Sherman? Penny?" a familiar voice called.

Just hearing my father's voice was enough to make me feel a million times better. "Yes, Mr. Peabody?"

"Dinner is ready," he said.

"Okay!" I yelled, running to see what was for dinner. Hopefully the food here was okay. Wherever 'here' was.

When I exited Mr. Peabody's lab, I noticed that my penthouse was also exactly the same. The only difference was that all the colours were gone and everything was black and white.

Eventually, I reached the kitchen, where Mr. Peabody was cooking dinner all alone.

Strange.

"Mr. Peabody?" I asked.

"Yes, Sherman?" Mr. Peabody replied blankly.

"Where are Penny's parents?"

Mr. Peabody seemed to get puzzled. "Who?"

"Penny's parents," I repeated.

"At Penny's home, silly," Mr. Peabody replied, giggling.

"I thought they were here," Penny added.

"No, you silly kids! They're at your home, Penny. Where they always are."

Penny got really confused, but I motioned for her to stay silent.

"Remember, guys? Penny came over so you two could have a playdate," said Mr. Peabody.

"Oh, right!" I said, pretending to understand. I took a quick glance over at Penny, who looked like she was about to throw up.

"I made some spaghetti and meatballs!" Mr. Peabody declared.

"Actually, I'm not hungry," Penny groaned.

However, Mr. Peabody burst out in a fit of giggles. "Oh, Penny! Don't be silly!" He began to motion Penny to come to the table. "You just sit down, Penny."

Penny sat down with a terrified look on her face.

"Here's some spaghetti," Mr. Peabody began, placing the food on Penny's plate, "and some meatballs. You eat on up, now!"

"Are you okay, Mr. Peabody?" I asked, sitting down on the other side of the dining table. "You're acting different."

"Different?" Mr. Peabody replied, looking confused.

"Um, Mr. Peabody?" I repeated.

"Different, different, different, different..." Mr. Peabody paced around the room while repeating the word. Then he went over to the bookshelf and grabbed a dictionary from the shelf.

"Different," Mr. Peabody repeated, flipping through the pages.

Penny began to chuckle. "Is Mr. Peabody looking up 'different' in the dictionary?"

"Yes!" Sherman replied, beginning to laugh as well.

"Since when does Mr. Peabody look up words in the dictionary?" Penny asked, still laughing.

"I can't find it," Mr. Peabody grumbled. "Where did you learn such a word, Sherman?"

"Can we wander around the city?" I blurted out. Penny soon gave me a dirty look.

"Sure," Mr. Peabody replied.

"Sure?" I repeated. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, go ahead," Mr. Peabody said blankly.

I thought for sure he wouldn't say yes. Not only is everything in black and white, but Mr. Peabody was not acting like himself at all.

"You can go after you finish eating!" Mr. Peabody said, approaching Penny.

Penny's terrified look returned to her face.

"Hurry, hurry!" said Mr. Peabody.

* * *

"I'm gonna hurl, Sherman, I swear to god," said Penny.

Penny and I had only been walking for five minutes outside, and it had been a disaster. All she ever did was complain and complain about her nausea while we wandered through the black and white version of New York City.

"What was in that food?" Penny complained.

"Too bad it wasn't you," I grumbled.

"Excuse me!? What was that supposed to mean?" Penny glared at me.

"Nothing!" I tried to cover up what I said. But it was too late.

"You said something Sherman. Don't lie to me."

However, we were both interrupted when sirens blared through the air and three police cars whirled past us. The cars skidded to a stop and officers climbed out of the cars and ran into the donut shop.

"What are they doing?" I questioned.

"Too bad they aren't roasting you," Penny said.

"Hey!" I yelled.

Penny started giggling. "I got you back!" she yelled.

However, her giggling was soon silenced when the cops came back out of the shop and began to sit around.

Eating a bunch of donuts.

"Who's gonna fight crime when the police are sitting around eating _donuts?_" Penny hissed.

"Let's just go back," I mumbled. "I can't stand looking at this."

"Me neither," Penny grumbled, beginning to walk back to the penthouse.

* * *

**Uh oh, Sherman and Penny are stuck in black and white world. They're going to have a lot of fun. I'm going to move on to The Fan and The Bleak Future for a bit before going back to this.**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I did.**

**Stay tuned.**


	4. School

**I have really enjoyed writing this story. So, I present chapter 4. Enjoy.**

* * *

The black and white sun shone into the black and white bedroom on this black and white morning and... well, you get the point.

Penny had gone home last night, and now it was just me and Mr. Peabody. It was a relatively normal night, except for the fact that Mr. Peabody was a lot more boring and I would have to choose my words carefully otherwise Mr. Peabody would giggle and call me 'silly boy'.

"Sherman!" Mr. Peabody called. "Breakfast!"

"Coming!" I yelled, running into the dining room.

As I entered the room, I peered at the TV, which was on The Weather Channel. A lot of things seemed different, but I was curious to see if The Weather Channel had changed at all.

"Today. Sunny." said the weatherman on TV. "High 72. Low 72. Chance of rain, 0%."

I got quite confused. I haven't watch The Weather Channel much, but the highs and lows were never the same.

"Tomorrow. Sunny. High 72. Low 72. Chance of rain, 0%."

Feeling odd, I grabbed the remote and changed the channel to find myself staring at the news.

"In other news: The sun came up today."

Okay, this universe is officially crazed.

"Coming up, plummeting prices at donut shops are leaving police overwhelmed. Stay tuned for more-"

Suddenly, the screen went black, and Mr. Peabody was standing right behind me with the remote control.

"That's enough of that," said Mr. Peabody. "I don't need you getting scarred for life now, right?"

Wow. Mr. Peabody actually thinks that a bunch of cops going on donut shopping sprees is going to scare me for good. However, I decided to stick to my promise of being careful with my speech.

"I made you some pancakes," said Mr. Peabody. "I've got eggs, sausage, bacon. You eat on up, now!"

Oh great.

* * *

"Last week we discussed the geography of Manhattan," the teacher said in school that day. "This week we will be discussing the geography of Brooklyn!"

I stared up ahead in confusion. Out of all the things in the world we could be learning, it had to be about New York City, which I already knew pretty well.

"Now, can anyone tell me one difference between Manhattan and Brooklyn?" said the teacher.

The black and white version of Mason who was sitting two seats to the left of me raised his hand.

"Mason?" the teacher called.

"Manhattan is more densely populated than Brooklyn," Mason replied.

"That's right! So, the density of Manhattan is different than the density of Brooklyn."

Well, it seemed like the teacher knew what 'different' meant. And yet Mr. Peabody didn't know what it meant.

"Penny?" the teacher called.

I turned my head to face Penny, who was sitting three desks behind me.

"Yeah... when are we going to learn about something _other _than New York?"

Suddenly, everyone in the class turned to face Penny with puzzled looks. Even I joined the rest of the class so I could humiliate her even more. It's what she deserved for bullying me.

"I don't understand," said the teacher.

I couldn't even describe Penny's look at that moment. "Outside of New York?" she said.

"I don't know what you mean. There's nothing but ocean outside of the city."

Great. So not only was everyone acting like a freak show, but New York was completely isolated. Just like Japan during the Edo Period.

"What's at the end of those oceans?" Penny questioned.

Unfortunately for Penny, the class was swept by giggles. I could tell by Penny's expression that that was not the type of reaction she was expecting.

"Penny..." the teacher sighed, "you should know the answer to that! The end of the oceans is just the beginning again!"

Penny looked devastated.

All of a sudden, the ring of a bell pierced through the air.

"Class dismissed!" the teacher chirped as the students began to leave the classroom.

"What is wrong with these people?" Penny asked, approaching me.

"I don't know," I sighed.

Just then, I could see the alternate Carl sneaking up behind Penny. The crazy thing was, he wasn't even confined to a wheelchair like in our own universe. "That was a crazy question you asked, Penny," he said, laughing.

"Zip it, Carl!" Penny snapped.

* * *

**I won't be updating anything until Wednesday, because I am going on a school camping trip. I was planning to update The Bleak Future today, but we went to see a movie (X-Men Days of Future Past) and then I had to pack for the trip. Now, it's almost midnight at the time I'm posting this chapter and I need to be up early tomorrow. I apologize to anyone waiting for me to update my other stories.**


	5. The First Splash

**I'm really enjoying writing this story. A lot. And I now have the fifth chapter ready for you guys. Enjoy.**

* * *

Throughout the day, I continued to notice a few more strange things about the city. First of all, there was only one radio station, and it always played boring elevator music. The only restaurants were fast food places like McDonald's and KFC, there were no actual restaurants and the food places were strictly American. Also, I even went on YouTube and the most popular videos were of random people dancing. And by 'dancing', I really mean stepping back and forth while looking like an idiot. Plus, there wasn't even a single dislike on it.

Mr. Peabody let me wander the city again, and that's exactly what I was doing. I took the time to look back and forth at the citizens of the city, who were just walking and driving around and going on with their normal day.

All of a sudden, my eyes picked up something familiar, despite the fact that pretty much everything blended into the black and white background.

McDonald's. I've always loved that place, but normally I don't get to go there much. Mr. Peabody says that if I eat McDonald's too much I'll get fat and sickly. However, Mr. Peabody wasn't here, so I could just walk in without a care in the world.

That's exactly what I did.

McDonald's was relatively normal, aside from the lack of colours. The menu still had a variety of items and the place was busy as usual. The only difference was that the menu did not say a price for any of the food. How odd...

"I can help you here," the employee said blankly.

I could have lied and said that I was still looking at the menu. I could have walked out the door. But my stomach began to rumble, which was enough to send me towards the counter and risk being yelled at.

"Can I just get a Big Mac and a medium fries?" I requested.

"Is that everything?" the employee asked.

"Yes," I replied.

"Your order number is 236," the employee said. Then he walked to the kitchen and didn't even say how much money I had to pay. While I waited the two minutes for my food, I got to thinking: maybe there was no money in this world. I could totally use that to my advantage.

"236," he said, snapping me out of my thoughts.

Without saying anything, I grabbed my tray and made my way over to one of two empty tables in the restaurant. I was hungry, but my food didn't look as appetizing when it was in black and white. That was enough to make my appetite fly south for the winter. Still, I already ordered it. Even if it was free, it's probably not a good idea to throw it out and let it go to waste.

"Dog," a familiar voice scoffed.

Turning to my left, my appetite completely left after I saw where the voice had come from.

"Why are you here?" I grumbled to Penny.

"Why are _you _here?" Penny replied with another question.

"I asked you first," I shrugged.

"And you're answering first," said Penny.

God, Penny was such a jerk.

"Eating," I said.

Penny started chuckling like a tiny little schoolgirl. "You're eating human food again?"

"Shut up, Penny," I scoffed.

"Should I shut up?" Penny asked herself. After staring at the ceiling for several seconds, she shrugged. "Nah, I don't feel like it."

"You better shut that big fat mouth of yours or I'll shut it for you!" I yelled, standing up.

The people in the restaurant began to get distressed looks on their faces.

"Ooh, I'm soooo scared," Penny teased.

"I mean it!" I screamed.

Penny narrowed her gaze. "Whatever. Enjoy your dinner, dog-boy." She walked away, leaving me feeling all angered and the citizens worried.

Finally, I bit into my Big Mac. It tasted different, but I wouldn't say bad. Still, a black and white Big Mac doesn't look very good. The fries also looked unappetizing.

A couple of minutes passed before a sickening sound pierced through the air. The people in the restaurant went from worried to mega uber worried.

I looked over my seat to see what the commotion was and I got a nasty sight. Penny was sitting there hunched over and there was a bunch of mush next to her. Let's just say that seeing a bunch of colourless mush while I was trying to eat was not a pleasant sight.

Penny had thrown up!

"Oh my god!" one woman said.

"What's happening?" said another woman.

Penny stood up and tried to run past the horrified people in the restaurant. You could pretty much forget any chance of me having an appetite now.

"Penny!" I yelled, running out of the restaurant.

I burst through the doors, trying to evade other people who were starting to leave the restaurant in a panic.

"What were you thinking?" I screamed.

"I can't control it, Sherman! You should know that!" Penny hollered.

"You had to puke on the floor!" I yelled.

"I had three seconds, what was I supposed to do?"

"At least try and make it to a garbage can!"

"How was I supposed to find a garbage can in three seconds?"

"I don't know! You should have been able to do it!"

Penny remained silent as she looked towards the ground. "I'm not feeling well, Sherman. But I'm pretty sure I still have enough energy to hurt you. So stay out of my way."

Instead of replying, I bolted in the direction of my apartment.

* * *

It didn't make sense. How did people get so grossed out by puke? Sure, it's not a pleasant sight. But surely these people would have seen worse things in their life.

Suddenly, something really seemed to stand out. I nearly tripped and fell flat on my face trying to stop myself so I could get a good glimpse of the object.

Kneeling down, I took a closer look at the object.

It was just a flower. But there was something... different about it. At first, I couldn't believe it. I thought I was hallucinating.

The flower was in _colour._

I thought this world was strictly black and white, but maybe I was wrong. I proceeded to pull the flower out of the ground. The stem was shining a bright green and the tulip was coloured red. The colours really stood out against the black and white background. It looked so cool; I've never seen anything like that in my life. Sure, it was just a flower. But it was the only thing around here in colour, and that's what made this flower extra beautiful.

And before I knew it, my feet were taking me to the elevator so I could go stash the flower in my room.

* * *

**There you have it, the first splash of colour has just been introduced to this nondescript world! Well, I will update The Fan next. That's my plan. For now, stay tuned and review!**


	6. Changes

**School's out for the summer, and I now have a lot of free time. So I can finally update more often and not have to worry about homework and studying. So here's chapter 6 of The New Dimension.**

* * *

I could not stop staring at that flower. Just because it was the only coloured object in this alternate world at that moment. And yet it stood out in a way that I really liked. It even seemed to smell different.

"So beautiful..." I said, still staring at the flower. Before I knew it, I was jumping on my bed and sniffing the flower.

It wasn't long before the knock came, and I immediately stopped jumping on the bed. "Yes, Mr. Peabody?" I said.

"What's going on in there?" Mr. Peabody asked.

"Nothing!" I piped up.

"It doesn't sound like nothing," said Mr. Peabody.

I began to sweat. "Well, it's nothing!"

"I'm coming in."

"Eek!" I squealed, shoving the flower underneath my pillow in the second I had before Mr. Peabody entered my room. He had a rather blank and serious expression on his face.

"See? Told you nothing was going on!" I said.

"Are you sure? It smells like flower in here," Mr. Peabody said.

"What? No it doesn't!"

Mr. Peabody didn't say anything. He began to walk towards my pillow, still sniffing the room.

"No! No! Don't go near the pillow!" I frantically yelled, but it was too late. Mr. Peabody lifted the pillow, exposing the coloured flower. Suddenly, his eyes widened and he gasped really loudly.

"Mr. Peabody?" I squeaked.

"It's beautiful..." Mr. Peabody mumbled.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"The stem! It's... green! Real green! And the flower's red! Real red!"

"Mr. Peabody?" I repeated.

However, Mr. Peabody wandered out of my room without saying anything else.

"Hey!" I yelled. "My flower! That's my flower! Give it back! Now!"

Unfortunately, getting the coloured flower was not going to be easy. Especially since Mr. Peabody was already proceeding to stash the flower in his room.

How selfish.

* * *

The next morning wasn't any different than the previous morning. Mr. Peabody wasn't obsessed with the flower anymore. He made breakfast as usual while the news reported more useless reports, and then the weather came on saying it was going to be 72 every day and night. Typical.

Things weren't any different at school either. In the few minutes we had before classes started, people were quiet and there were two girls playing catch. Even the way these people played sports was lame. It was boring to watch, everybody was a pro and nobody ever messed up. A game of catch here was really just two people tossing a ball around, and neither of them ever dropped it.

"Sherman!" Penny yelled, running down the hallway.

"What do you want now, Penny?" I scoffed.

"Do you know what I saw on the way here?" she screeched.

"No, but I bet you're gonna tell me," I mumbled.

"I saw a bunch of firemen rescuing a cat from a tree! And I was in the library earlier, and there were a bunch of books I recognized! I looked in them, and all the pages were blank!"

"Why were you in the _library_?" I questioned.

"I was curious," she replied.

I sighed.

"Look at this!" she yelled, pulling a piece of cloth and a lighter from her pocket. She then proceeded to turn on the lighter next to the cloth. Except, it wasn't catching fire.

"See this? It's not catching fire! Nothing BURNS in this place! They don't even need firemen!"

"Would you calm down?" I asked.

Big mistake.

"Did you just tell me to calm down again?" Penny hissed.

"No," I lied.

"You did. Don't lie to me."

However, there was a noise, and the entire hallway fell silent. Something happened, something that I've never seen happen in this black and white city.

One of the girls _dropped _the ball.

"Don't touch it," someone said.

"Get back. Get back," another voice spoke.

Everyone in the hallway began backing away from the ball like it was made of poison. Then the bell rang and the kids began to walk towards their classes, while making sure they didn't come within five feet of the ball.

"I have to go," Penny scoffed, walking away.

"Ugh, I need my pencil," I said to myself, going to my desk in my classroom and grabbing my lone pencil.

However, I froze. The pencil also wasn't black and white anymore. It was _blue._ Or as Mr. Peabody would say, 'real blue'.

"Okay class!" said the teacher. "We're going to continue our lessons about the geography of Brooklyn!"

Oh great. Another day in paradise.

* * *

**So the world is beginning to change, and it's becoming more noticeable. That's all I really have to say. Reviews are appreciated.**


	7. Tainted Pages

**I have been very fuzzy on an idea for this chapter for a long time, same thing for chapter 10 of The Bleak Future. I finally have this chapter finished. So enjoy.**

* * *

After more boring lessons about the geography of Brooklyn and miscellaneous areas of New York City, I decided to run off to the public library. I didn't even bother to ask Mr. Peabody for permission, since he didn't seem to care about anything I did here. Plus Penny ran up to me complaining about the blank pages in the books this morning. She could have been lying (and she probably was), but I needed an excuse to get some time to myself.

I didn't see any more coloured objects on my way to the library. The interior was still black and white as well. Because of that, it was a pain to look at the cover of the books. A lot of them looked very familiar, and some of them were books I had read in the past.

_I was in the library earlier, and there were a bunch of books I recognized! I looked in them, and all the pages were blank!_

Penny's voice continued to ring in my head. Before I knew it, I was holding a black and white copy of 'Divergent' in my hands. All I needed to do was open the book and I would finally find out if Penny was actually telling the truth or not. It seemed like she was telling the truth this morning, but then again she's been calling me a 'dog' a lot and harassing me. She could just be a good liar.

Taking deep breaths, I slowly turned the cover and exposed the pages of the book, only to get a shocking surprise. The pages were not filled with text. They were just... white.

Penny was actually telling the _truth_.

In some ways, it was really creepy to flip through all the pages when they didn't have anything written on them. But what shocked me even more was the fact that Penny actually told me the truth, even when she was constantly pestering me and calling me a 'dog'.

"It's a shame, isn't it?" said a voice.

I turned towards the source of the mysterious voice to find a random man with a rather glum look on his face. "What's a shame?" I asked.

"The books. They're being tainted," the man grumbled.

"Tainted? But they're blank."

"They normally are. But I looked in this one book this morning, and there was a taint on it."

"What?" I questioned. A taint. What exactly was a 'taint'?

The man sighed and grabbed a random book from the shelf and slowly handed it to me. "Here. See for yourself. Flip to the very first page."

I did as the man told me, and the first page was mostly white, except for one lone letter in the middle of the page. "What's this letter doing here in the middle of a blank page?" I questioned.

"I know, right?" the man said. "Something has happened to the book!"

"I really should go now. I need to be home," I blurted randomly, shoving the book back onto the shelf and making a mad dash for the doors. But not before running into a rather unwelcome presence. The same one that made be miserable at school.

"Fancy seeing you here," Penny grumbled.

"What do you want this time, Penny?" I scoffed.

"Why would I want anything from _you?_" Penny sneered. "What I want is to be away from you."

"Well go away! Far, far away!"

"But harassing you is a lot more fun!" said Penny.

A small groan escaped from my mouth.

"Why did these people let you into the library, anyways?" Penny asked.

_Here it comes, _I thought.

"I thought dogs weren't allowed in the library!"

Come to think of it, maybe dogs didn't exist in this universe. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary here and dogs would certainly be out of the ordinary here. I'm guessing that Mr. Peabody was the only dog in this universe.

"Hello? Are you listening?" Penny hissed.

"No," I said, walking away.

"Hey! Don't walk away from me. Where are you going?"

"To a place," I said.

"Ha ha ha, so funny. No really. Where are you going?" Penny demanded.

"To the landfill," I joked.

Unfortunately, Penny didn't seem to get the joke and she began to snort and chuckle at me. "The landfill? Well, have fun! I'm assuming you'll go and dig trash and eat it?"

"Why would I do that?" I asked, disgusted.

"Because you're a dog," Penny teased.

Now I had to change the subject before I suffered a repeat of the awful incident from day one of school. "I'm going!" I yelled.

"Okay! Have fun!" Penny teased again.

"I will," I grumbled.

"At a landfill? How does someone have fun at a landfill?"

"But only dogs have fun at landfills!" said Penny.

"I'm going!" I screamed one final time, running off into the darkening skies.

* * *

**New chapter for The Bleak Future should be out in the next couple days. Other than that, I have nothing to say.**


	8. Police Chase

**I present to you guys chapter 8 of The New Dimension. I hope you guys enjoy it.**

* * *

I strolled along the city streets under the darkening evening skies. All I wanted to do now was get home, as I had been harassed by Penny for the millionth time in the last week. Seriously, I was actually having a pretty good first day of school, and then Penny starts bullying me just because I answered some question about George Washington! Why couldn't that girl just find someone else to bully, or even better, just crawl into a hole and die?

And ever since then, she had to come over for dinner. I certainly was not happy about that. And when she pressed the button on the machine and sent us here, she blamed it on me! Now she keeps pestering me every time I run into her. In fact, she is probably walking behind me right-

"Oh hello Sherman," said a dreaded voice. Just by hearing it, my ears hurt and I knew exactly what the source of the voice was.

"Leave me alone!" I screamed, beginning to run towards the direction of my home. I know I probably sounded like a little schoolgirl and that I was practically throwing away my dignity, but I just had to get away from that girl!

"What's wrong? Are you scared? Of a girl?" Penny mocked.

"Would you just leave me alone for one minute!?" I screamed.

"Nah, I don't feel like it," Penny replied sheepishly.

Suddenly, I immediately stopped running, because my eyes caught something rather peculiar. There was a man in a brown coat with a bandana over his face, lurking right outside the donut shop. In fact, even his skin seemed tan, like normal human skin.

He was completely coloured.

"Why are you stopping? Are you tired?" Penny teased.

"Shhh," I said.

"But-"

"Zip it, Penny!" I yelled, as the coloured man wandered into the donut shop. "I need to see this," I added, as I found the nearest crosswalk and ran across the street.

"What did you find? A chew toy store?" said Penny.

"I'm ignoring you," I scoffed.

All of a sudden, there was some yelling and screaming, and then the coloured man bolted out of the donut shop with a giant wad of cash.

"Hey, stop!" a voice yelled. "My money! He took all my money! Someone please stop him!"

"Did you see that?" I asked Penny.

"I'm not blind, Sherman," she scoffed.

"We have to do something about it!" I rebutted.

"You mean,_ you _have to do something about it," Penny corrected, smirking.

Now I really wanted to punch this girl in the face.

"Run along, dog-boy," Penny cooed.

Oh great. Another day in paradise.

But still, I felt like I had to do something. I wasn't comfortable with letting that man get away with all that money. Plus, there was a fat cop just sitting in the donut shop, eating a donut. Clearly, crime was completely unheard of here.

"Hey!" I yelled to the cop.

"What do you need?" he replied, finishing his donut.

"Did you see what just happened?" I asked, referring to the crime that the coloured man had just committed.

"Yeah, and it was weird. I've never seen anything like it before..." said the cop, drifting off into space.

"It's your job to stop it!" I yelled.

"It is?" the cop questioned, looking rather confused. "I thought we just ate donuts."

"No, you're supposed to stop these crimes!"

"I am? Huh..." said the cop, drifting off into space once again. However, his daydream didn't last long as I grabbed him by the arm and dragged him outside the donut shop. I could barely see the coloured man in the distance, who was getting into a black and white car and starting it up.

"Just get in the car and drive after him!" I demanded. The cop reluctantly got in the driver's seat and I hopped in the passenger's seat. It was quite exciting being in the front seat of the car. Mr. Peabody never let me sit in the front of a car. Every time I asked him, he said that it was dangerous and that if he was involved in a collision I could easily be very hurt.

"What do I do now?" the cop asked, panicked.

"Turn on the siren and drive the car!" I yelled.

The fat cop somehow knew the button for the siren as well, and with one simple press of a button, the police sirens blared and the red and blue flashing lights really stood out against the black and white landscape.

I could even see Penny on the sidewalk, and as we passed by her, she gave me a strange look. It's almost as if she looked... jealous.

"See you later, dog-girl!" I yelled as we passed by. The look on her face quickly changed to an infuriated look.

All of a sudden, the traffic light ahead of the police car changed from a green, to a yellow, and finally a red. All the traffic lights were now coloured. However, I knew that I would have to tell the cop what to do again. It felt weird telling a grown man what to do. But I really liked it.

"Oh no! Now I have to stop!" the cop whined.

"No you don't!" I yelled. "Just drive through!"

"What!?"

"You are allowed to run a red light! Because you're a cop!" I explained.

"You know, that light was black and white before..." the cop began to drift off into space again.

"Snap out of it!" I screeched.

"I hope this works!" the cop yelled, as he sped through the light. Fortunately, nothing hit and the criminal was still visible in front of us.

I began to notice the people's reactions to us as well. A lot of people got scared and ran into the nearest building, but some of them looked awed and watched the car very carefully.

All of a sudden, the coloured criminal lost control of his car and the car proceeded to crash into some street lights. Not too long after that, the car broke down.

"Now you have to get out of the car and handcuff him!" I commanded, handing the cop the handcuffs.

Slowly, the coloured man crawled out of the car, looking very beat-up. "W-what just happened?" he asked himself.

That didn't last for long as the cop leapt onto the criminal and took him down. Even better, he figured out how to use the handcuffs.

"Wow! I've always wondered what these were for!" the cop exclaimed. "Now you're going to our jail cells which have never been used!"

"You're welcome," I beamed.

"Whoa, you deserve a reward!" said the cop. He soon grabbed a shiny gold medal that read 'Super Citizenship Award' and handed it to me. "This is for you, kid. You did good today."

"Thank you!" I said, running off to go back home.

I couldn't wait to show Penny the medal. I just knew that she would be jealous.

* * *

**I thought this was a pretty cool chapter. In the next chapter, you will get to see Penny's reaction to Sherman showing her the medal. Reviews are appreciated.**


	9. Penny's Revenge

**Here is the ninth chapter of The New Dimension. I think this is a quite interesting one, so I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

The alternate version of New York seemed to be changing a little bit. Like the crime that was committed last night and scattered colours throughout the city. I found a couple coloured pencils in my apartment, but everything else was black and white.

Same thing on The Weather Channel. Clear and 72 every day and night. Boring, boring, and more boring.

It wasn't until I got to school that day when something interesting happened. I finally got to show Penny the medal.

Standing in the hallway outside of my classroom, my eyes picked up the sight of Penny walking towards me. She was probably getting ready to bug me for the billionth time.

"Oh hello, Sherman. Did you stop a crime last night?" she said.

"Actually, I did!" I chirped, showing her the medal.

Suddenly, her happy-go-lucky look churned into an infuriated look. "A citizenship award?" she spat out.

"Yes," I said blankly.

"You? You won a citizenship award?"

"Yes, the cop gave it to me after I helped him capture that criminal!" I beamed.

"You know what? I'll get you back for that."

"Sure, if you help capture a criminal," I scoffed.

"I can embarrass a criminal," Penny said mischievously.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I questioned.

"You'll see," Penny whispered, wandering into the classroom.

My best guess for what that was supposed to mean was that Penny would give away my biggest secrets or something. Little did I know that it would be a lot worse than that.

* * *

We had a period of simple and boring math, another period of the geography of New York, and then it was my first day of gym class in the alternate dimension. It turns out that you still have to change for gym class here. Luckily, I had a black and white gym bag in my locker.

At first, it went normally. But the problem came when I was in nothing but my underwear and I was about to put on my gym clothes. At first, it was subtle. I thought I felt something brush against my shoulder, and my hand seemed to get a lot lighter. I ignored it, assuming that it was just a draft.

All of a sudden, I realized that it wasn't a draft. My gym bag was gone, and my regular clothes that were in my hand just a minute ago were gone. Just from looking at my empty hand, my heart began to pound at three hundred miles an hour and my eyes suddenly stung like crazy.

"What do I do?" I asked myself. "I need to find my gym clothes now!"

To make matters worse, the last guys left the change room and I was now the only one in there. Meaning that the gym teacher would probably start yelling for me to come out.

"Okay, don't panic!" I yelled at myself. I began to frantically run around the place, checking every single nook and cranny. "Maybe I dropped it somewhere! But where?"

"Sherman Peabody!" a voice called. "Are you still in there?"

However, the strangest thing about the voice was that it sounded nothing like the gym teacher. The teacher was a man with a calm voice, but that voice sounded a lot more feminine. But that could only mean-

Penny.

"I may have taken your gym clothes," Penny said. I could tell by her tone that she was giggling.

"Give them back right now!" I demanded.

"I told you that I can embarrass a criminal!" Penny yelled.

"I'm not a criminal! Now gimme the clothes!"

"Gimme gimme never gets, don't you know your manners yet?"

"Penny, stop with that!" I yelled. I could not believe how far Penny was going to get a rise out of me.

"If you want your precious gym clothes, you have to come and get them!"

All of a sudden, I froze. Penny was outside the room. Meaning that I would have to come out of the room and have everyone see me in my underwear.

"Aren't you coming, dog-boy?" Penny smirked.

I gulped. I guess I had no choice. On the bright side, this wasn't the real world.

I pushed through the door, waiting to see Penny with my gym clothes. However, she was nowhere in sight. All the other kids in the gym room looked terrified, and they started running out of the room.

"Get away from him!" a random girl yelled. "He's not normal!"

"Yoo-hoo!" Penny yelled, popping out of the crowd, holding up my gym bag, which was now a vibrant shade of blue.

"Give it!" I yelled, running up to her.

Unfortunately, she began to run around the room, and I was forced to chase after her. I could not believe I was actually running around the gym, chasing Penny for my gym clothes in my underwear. It was the most embarrassing combination known to man, and it was happening to me.

"Fine, I guess you've put up a bit of a fight, dog-boy. Fetch!" Penny happily yelled, throwing the gym bag right at my face.

Now I was forced to run back into the change room and put my normal clothes. Instead of trying to find everybody else in the class, I ran out of the gym to go home, while Penny was laughing at me the entire time.

* * *

It was only 11:45 but I was already back home, and I was in tears. Penny embarrassed me in front of everybody just because I got a citizenship medal.

"Sherman? Aren't you home from school a little early?" Mr. Peabody asked.

Through blurry eyes, I looked at him. His reassuring smile made me feel so much better. Plus, his bow tie was now coloured.

However, I simply stared at the ground again.

"Is something wrong?" Mr. Peabody asked.

I sniffled. "Do you know what Penny did to me today?"

"What?"

"Sh-sh-she took my gym clothes and everyone saw me in my underwear!"

Mr. Peabody came over and hugged me. His warm fur made me feel a million times better. "I am so sorry," he said. "But why would she do that?"

"Because she's a huge jerk, that's why!" I snapped.

"Well, would you like some grilled cheese? Or some tomato soup? Or I could cook you some noodles."

"Mr. Peabody? You're acting more... normal, now. And your bow tie is red," I said.

Peabody said. "Well, I've been doing some research, on the... changes, that have been happening in the city lately. Like the colours and the crime..." he drifted off into sadness.

I said nothing.

"You know what? You can stay home from school for a while. I'll just make some lunch for you," Mr. Peabody said.

"Thanks," I said, crawling over to my bed to start recovering from Penny's wrath.

And that is the story of the day my dignity was thrown out the window forever. Or at least in this universe.

* * *

**Well, Penny has taken her bullying to the extreme. And now Mr. Peabody is the second being in the city to become coloured. **

**I thought it was a bit of a strange idea for Penny to expose Sherman in his underwear, but I loved it and did it anyways. Coincidentally, this is chapter 9, and 9 is my unlucky number...**

**So please review, and thank you.**

**The Bleak Future will be updated next.**


	10. City Hall Meeting

**Okay, here is chapter 10 of The New Dimension. In the last chapter, Penny embarrassed Sherman and caused everyone to freak out. So here is the chapter, and I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

I wanted to stay home and try to recover from the incident with Penny, but Mr. Peabody said that we would be attending a meeting at City Hall tonight. I wanted to protest, but I had this really strong feeling that that would have been a bad idea. And come to think of it, I was kind of curious to see what the meetings at City Hall would be like in this dimension.

Mr. Peabody drove to the City Hall at 7:45, and the meeting began at 8. I don't remember being in the City Hall before, and it was huge. The main room where the meeting took place had a huge bright chandelier hanging from the ceiling, and there were several rows of seats on the ground as well as many more seats on the side. Mr. Peabody got us front row seats as well, and I had a pretty good view of the podium. However, there wasn't a single splash of colour in the building.

Slowly, a fat woman with long hair stepped into the room and calmly stepped onto the podium. And just like that, all the conversation gave way to silence.

If only people in my own dimension were this well-behaved. I could get used to this.

"Attention!" the woman called. "I am Mayor Grunion, and we have quite a bit to cover tonight, so let's get started right away. First of all, there's something weird going on in the city. Do you guys know about this?"

"My neighbour has a green front door!" a random woman cried out.

"My friend didn't catch the ball when I tossed it to him," a man whined.

Dozens of complaints popped up across the room, including "My pencils are coloured!" and "I saw the police and they weren't going to the donut shop!". I already knew about that last one, but I wasn't about to say anything.

"Exactly," Grunion said. "The city is changing! Now we can't just sit here and let this sort of thing happen to our city now, can we?"

The statements of agreement bubbled from the crowd like boiling water.

"Now, what do you think we can do about this?" Grunion asked,

"You let us commit crimes!" a man yelled, standing up from the crowd.

I froze. That was the same man that committed the crime at the donut shop last night. Except he wasn't coloured. Or at least he didn't look coloured. But I guess I have to teach that cop that you need to keep criminals locked up for extended periods of time.

"Absolutely not!" Grunion scoffed. "My job here is to stop the changes, not to accelerate them!"

"I thought I arrested you," a cop sitting near him said. It was the same cop that I helped, and it looks like I won't have to teach him a lesson after all.  
"What? No you didn't!" said the man trying to lie, but it was hopeless.

"You're coming with me!" the cop said, dragging the criminal out of the room.

Grunion sighed. "You see, this is why we have to-" Grunion drifted off and her face twisted into an expression of surprise. "W-What?" she stuttered. "My approval rating! It's only 99.9%! How could this happen? My approval rating should be 100%! It's always 100%!"

There was nothing but silence from the crowd. I don't blame them. It was really silly to freak out because your approval rating fell by a tenth of a percent.

Wait. But the people here freaked out at the slightest change. Meaning they were freaked out right now. So I guess I do blame them.

"I am way too shocked to continue this meeting. Go home, everybody!"

Well that was a short meeting.

Everybody soon began to leave the building in an ordinary fashion. This simple task would have taken several minutes in my dimension, but here everyone was out within two minutes.

Before I knew it, I was back outside, and it was really cool to look up at the sky, even if it was black and white. I could make out several coloured traffic lights across the streets, and I thought I saw a red car drive through an intersection in the distance.

"That was a short meeting," said Mr. Peabody.

"I know right?" I said.

"I mean, Grunion freaked out and cancelled the whole thing! It was crazy. I guess I've got a lot more research to do."

I simply shrugged at that comment.

"You okay?" Mr. Peabody asked.

"Eh, I'm fine. Why?" I said.

"Are you still mad at Penny?"

"Oh yeah!" I said. Of course I was still mad at Penny, the incident only happened several hours ago. However, Mr. Peabody was just starting to figure out feelings so I let it slide.

"Sherman?" said a voice. I instantly recognized the voice. It was Penny again. Mr. Peabody turned to her and gave her a dirty look.

"What do you want? Are you here to embarrass me again?" I yelled.

"No, I'm not!" she rebutted.

"You're here to knock me out, aren't you? Or kill me?"

"You don't understand, I am not!" Penny yelled.

"Back off, Penny!" Mr. Peabody yelled. That really did not sound like Mr. Peabody at all. He was still quite different in this dimension, even when he's coloured. "You are not hurting Sherman again! He is my son!"

"Run for it!" I yelled, as Peabody and I took off towards the car, which was only about fifteen feet away.

"Sherman! Mr. Peabody! Please! Listen to me!" Penny begged.

"Run, run, run, run!" I panicked.

Luckily, Peabody and I made it to the car and we both hopped in like a bullet, and Mr. Peabody wasted no time starting up the car.

Penny caught up and started banging on the windows, and that was the last straw for me. "Floor it!" I screeched. The car zoomed ahead and Mr. Peabody tried to make it home as quickly as he could.

* * *

**Penny is desperately trying to tell Sherman something, but he won't listen. What does she want to tell Sherman, and why is she so desperate to tell him? Find out next in The New Dimension.**

**Until then, please review, and thank you.**


End file.
